


Two Boys, One Car (Wincest)

by migrainestories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migrainestories/pseuds/migrainestories
Summary: Sam is an Omega. Dean is an Alpha. He doesn't know his brother is an Omega. What will happen when Sam reveals he has never been knotted?





	

Dean offered his baby brother a beer. Sam accepted, giving his brother a nod. 

“Wanna head to the hotel?” Dean asked. After a long night of chasing vampires, he was sure he knew the answer. 

“Yes,” Sam replied, exhaustion in his voice. The two hopped in their car, leaving the smell of blood and dead vampires in the forest. As they neared the city, Sam finished up his beer, as did Dean. 

When they arrived in the parking lot of the motel, Sam hopped out first, slamming the door after grabbing his satchel with his research in it. “I call first shower!” he declared. 

Dean huffed. “Fine.” 

The two checked in and used their faulty credit cards once again that somehow always worked. They made their way up to the room, and Dean flopped onto his bed, while Sam simply tossed his bag onto his bed. The room smelled musty, like rain with old books. Sam enjoyed the scent. 

“Go bathe yourself before I run in there and take it for you!” Dean grinned at his baby brother. 

“Alright, alright.” Sam headed towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him, undressing slowly, putting his dirt-caked clothes on the bathroom counter. He started the water, warming up steadily until it was hot, but not scalding. He turned on the showerhead and hopped in, first putting his face in the stream of hot water, then continuing to wet his hair, washing it with the tiny bottle of shampoo. An image of Dean flashed in his mind, and he gasped quietly. 

“Dammit..” he cursed, angry with himself. His body temperature began to rise as more images came to his mind. Dean making love to him, a sheen of sweat over both of their bodies...Sam heard a knock on the door. 

“Sammy? What’s taking so long?” the voice of his brother was muffled by the door and by the water running through the pipes in the walls. 

“Oh, uh, I-I’m fine, Dean!” he called. “Just trying to get this vampire blood off my face, heh.”

He heard Dean walk away from the door. Sam now looked to his uncut member, which was now at half-staff. He growled at his body, doing this without his consent. He smelled Dean’s strong Alpha scent, mixed with his Omega scent would make his dick rise to full salute. He realized he could smell his own Omega scent, starting to panic. If he could smell himself, then in no time, Dean would recognize the scent of an omega. Sam took his last suppressant pill, washing it down with the warm shower water. He would have two hours after he took the pill to get more. After pumping himself quickly, he released and got out of the shower, making sure there was no trace of his seed in the tub. He wrapped his towel around him and threw his clothes in the washer. 

“It’s all yours,” he told Dean, going to grab another set of clothes. His brother headed to the bathroom, quickly starting the water. Sam inhaled the scent in the room; the scent of his alpha brother’s adrenaline and musky, familiar scent. His musk was a bit more pungent, and Sam knew this meant his brother was close to rut. 

Sam relaxed on his bed, reading his father’s journal when Dean got out of the shower. He studied his brother’s muscular back, and the burned handprint he had earned from Cas. He had never seen his brother in this way before. His jawline, his soft lips, his crisp hair, muscular hands and midsection. He told himself to stop before his dick rose again. 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Dean asked, snapping Sam out of his thoughts. 

“Sorry, just thinking.”

“About…?” Dean asked, begging an answer. 

“Uh..” Sam didn’t know what to say. “Your muscles.” 

Dean turned around to look at his brother. “What did you say?” 

Sam felt the alcohol find his vocal chords, he wasn’t in control. “Your muscles, Dean. They’re incredible.” 

Dean chuckled. “Thanks?” 

“S-sorry. I shouldn’t, but you’re just…” Sam dodged his brother’s eyes. 

Dean sat on his bed, looking at Sam. “What do you mean? You’re an alpha, Sam. This isn’t right.” 

“Dean, I..” he felt the warm water rise in his eyes. “I’m not..” 

“Sam. Look at me.” Dean said, serious. “What is wrong?” 

Sam couldn’t meet his brother’s eyes. “I’m not what you think I am.”

Dean stared quizzically at Sam. 

Tears started to roll down his tan cheeks. Sam covered his face with his hands. “I-I’m...not an alpha..” His suppressant pills were wearing off. He could feel the hot fire of his heat hit him in the abdomen. He winced, hugging his stomach. He continued to cry, the tears now showing his shame and fear. 

Dean restrained himself and got closer to Sam. “Hey,” he said, his voice husky but gentle. “It's okay, Sammy.” 

Sam still couldn't look at his big brother. The shame of being an omega but also the way he felt about his brother kept him from feeling okay with this situation. He couldn't bear it anymore. He grabbed his brother’s face, barely meeting his eyes and mumbled, “I'm sorry.” He then smashed his lips onto his brother’s, holding the kiss for a few seconds, but before he could pull away, he felt warm hands caress his face. Dean returned his brother's kiss, teasing him with his tongue, asking permission for Sam to let him in. Sam did as he was told and opened his mouth and clashed his tongue with Dean's. Dean started to move them back towards the bed. Sam could smell the alpha pheromones coming off of his brother. Tears started to fall down his cheeks, and as Dean laid Sam down on the bed, he pulled away from their kiss. 

“Sam, what’s wrong?” he asked, seeing his brother's eyes red with sorrow. Wait, he thought. This isn’t right. I’m an alpha, and so is he. 

“Dean, I-I’m sorry,” Sam looked at the floor. “I have to tell you now before I change my mind. I’m an Omega.” 

Dean blinked in shock at what he just heard from his younger brother. “But..you…” Dean gathered what he knew. What he thought he knew. He heard a silent sob from his younger brother. He looked up to see Sam, utterly heartbroken. This isn’t the reaction he was hoping for. Dean grabbed Sam by his shoulders. 

“Tell me everything.” 

Sam wipes his tears off and explains to Dean how he has struggled since he was a preteen. It’s been 16 years he’s been suffering, and he’s never been knotted. 

“I’m so sorry, Sammy. I didn’t know.” 

“Dean, it’s fine. I just...suddenly have these feelings. For you.”

Dean eyed his brother’s lips for permission, then leaned in for a tender kiss of reassurance.

“Sammy...you could be sick.” Sam looked confused. “You could have heat sickness. You’ve never been knotted...w-we should go talk to Bobby.”

Sam nodded. They both packed their bags and checked out of the motel, preparing for the long drive to Bobby’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry I haven't written anything for "Instinct". I'll get on it immediately, but in the meantime, enjoy this fic!


End file.
